The Kiss
by Dorky Tinsle Chik
Summary: One-Shot; Basically, an alternate ending to I Episode 17-Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out. What happens when Kyoya gets SO mad, he does what some may say is the unthinkable? T-rating, though it's probably like a K story. Series of one-shots. No real plot, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, I was watching an episode of OHSHC, this is a little twist on the ending of Episode 17: Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out. I got to thinking, what if Kyoya got SO mad, he decided to do the unthinkable... Well, I guess it was thinkable, since I thought of it! ~cough~ Uhm, anyways, enjoy!**

"_Kyoya Ootori is lost. Repeat, Kyoya Ootori is lost_."

Haruhi looks up at Kyoya, whose hands were shaking. "That Tamaki..." he made a fist. "I'LL KILL HIM!" he snarled, and Haruhi recoiled backwards.

"Ahhh!" she cried at the new side of Kyoya, which she hadn't seen before. Kyoya started to breath heavily, but slowly, he started to breath at a steady pace. He pushed up his glasses, and frowned.

"No... Homicide is too much trouble to clean..." he muttered, then he looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, I need a favor." he said simply. He reached foreward and pulled the clip out of Haruhi's hair, allowing it to flow out beautifully.

"Sempai, what are you doing?" she asked. Kyoya leaned in and whispered something into her ear, and she looked at him. "You sure?" she asked. Kyoya nodded, and Haruhi shrugged. "Fine."

::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::

"Where's Kyo-chan?" Hunny whined. Tamaki paced back and forth at the information booth.

"Don't worry boss," Hikaru started. "Yeah, Kyoya-sempai should show up soon." Koaru finished and Tamaki nodded.

"I know, I know..." then they all suddenly looked up, and saw Kyoya. "KYOYAAAA!" Tamaki cried happily, and he began to skip to Kyoya... When he noticed something. He noticed that Kyoya was holding one arm behind his back, and there was something behind his back. "Kyoya...?" Tamaki asked, and saw Kyoya sneer.

"I ran into someone while I was here." he said, and pulled out Haruhi. Her hair was flowing around her face, and in all honesty, it was too much for the hosts to handle. Tamaki, Hikaru, Koaru, and Hunny all said,

"Haruhi, you look so cute!". Kyoya smirked, and pulled Haruhi in closer.

"Yes, we spent quite a bit of time together today." he said, and kissed Haruhi on top of her head, causing Tamaki to widen his eyes and let out a small shriek. Hikaru clenched his fists and began to shake, while his twin's eye started to twitch, Hunny simply giggled, while Mori formed his lips into a thin strait line. Haruhi looked at Kyoya, and took that as her cue, and she giggled, and tapped her lips.

"No, here." she said, and Kyoya took a quick look at Tamaki, and then pressed his lips on Haruhi's. Haruhi suddenly widened her eyes, she didn't expect this kiss to be so... nice. She kissed him back, and Kyoya suddenly turned his full attention on Haruhi. _This isn't apart of the plan_... he thought to himself, and yet... kissing Haruhi felt so... right. He kissed her back, catching her bottom lip between his.

After another second, the two broke apart, and the both stared at one another for a moment, when they suddenly remembered where they were. The two looked quickly at the other hosts, who were standing in shock, their eyes widened, and their mouths hanging open. Kyoya let go of Haruhi, and Tamaki grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Kyoya! What was that?" he cried, and Kyoya frowned.

"Let go of Haruhi." he said firmly, and took her hand, and pulled her back. The hosts looked ready to murder, when, they saw the look on Haruhi's face. She seemed to be... different. Hikaru was the first to notice, and the first to talk after. He looked at Haruhi, then at Kyoya.

"Take care of Haruhi." he muttered, then walked past the two, and he turned to the other hosts. "Let's go." he said firmly, and to just about everyone's amazement, they all followed him out. Not counting Kyoya and Haruhi, who looked up at him.

"Sempai..." she started, but Kyoya simply looked at Haruhi, put his hand on her chin, and tilted her head up, and kissed her.

And they did, what nobody thought could happen—not even Kyoya—they fell in love.

**BAM! That's the end. For all you KyoyaxHaruhi fans... That was for you. Nothing much, but... Yeah... Kinda cruddy, I know, but I did this when I was half-asleep. So don't judge meh! ...Actually, yeah, judge me. Review! :D**


	2. The Slap and the proposal

**(A/N) Okay, so I got to thinking... Why not make a few more Kyoya and Haruhi re-makes? So, I'm just going in any random order—mostly gonna just hop around, here, there... Everywhere. :D If there's a scene from the manga you want me to do to—just ask. I'm just gonna go based off of the anime for now though. Enjoy! **

**Episode 25 – The scene where Kyoya's father slaps him. By now, Kyoya and Haruhi like each other a lot, but they're not dating. And in this collection of One-Shots... They never will. Don't worry—you'll love me after this is over. Now, on with the story!**

Haruhi Fujioka looked from Tamaki, and his father–also known as the chairman–then suddenly, a loud SLAP echoed through the air. Haruhi turned to the source of the sound, and first saw a pair of glasses fall to the ground, then she looked up slightly, and saw Kyoya fall to the ground, and a man who looked like Kyoya, only older, with his hand raised.

Haruhi stood up, and dropped the rose the chairman had given her. "Sempai..." she said, and began to rush over to him. Meanwhile, Kyoya had picked up his glasses, and the man.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" he said simply, and turned his back from Kyoya, who was still on his knees, and had just put back on his glasses, and his father frowned. "You're a disgrace to the Otori name." and he began to walk away.

Haruhi had reached Kyoya, and knelt next to him. She said nothing, but put her hand to his chin, and tilted his face towards hers, and she looked at his cheek. A red shape of a hand was on his cheek. Haruhi began to shake, and her face turned red with anger. "Haruhi..." Kyoya started, but she wasn't listening. She stood and turned towards Kyoya's father.

"What's your problem?" she yelled, and the entire room went silent. Yoshi Otori ((Kyoya's father's name)) stopped, and Haruhi clenched her fists, and marched up to him. "What was that all about? What wrong has Kyoya done?" she cried, and he began to walk again, but Haruhi stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Kyoya is nothing short of amazing, and has done nothing but good, and—" another loud slap echoed in the air.

Haruhi's face was turned to the side, and Yoshio's hand was once again raised in the air. The hosts all turned their heads towards Haruhi, and then back at Yoshio. They started towards them, when Haruhi held her hand up, stopping them in their tracks. She turned to face Yoshio once again. Her cheek was twice as red as Kyoya's was. "There's no need to take out your anger on other people, Yoshio." she said. Yoshio raised his hand again, and swept it down to strike Haruhi again, and right before he made contact, he stopped. Haruhi hadn't moved an inch, she didn't flinch, she didn't even move a muscle.

Yoshio was about to say something, when Haruhi spoke up again. "I don't care what you say—I think Kyoya is amazing. He works around the clock to make sure everything is running right. You wouldn't understand, of course," Yoshio and Kyoya looked at Haruhi, shocked. "You only do things that will help you, and you alone. Not other people, not your family, but you." she said. "How dare you say that this is a waste? You don't know anything about the host club, and to be honest," Haruhi folded her arms. "I'm not sure you know anything about your own son, either." Yoshio simply stared at the commoner in front of him. "I think Kyoya is amazing." she finished, and Yoshio stood there, shocked.

After a minute, Yoshio nodded. "I see... So your the honor student Kyoya is always going on about." he said, and Kyoya nodded. Haruhi looked at Kyoya. _He talks about me...?_ Yoshio looked over Haruhi. "Well, you are just as lovely as he described." he said, and walked past Haruhi, but stopped to look at Kyoya, then he walked past him, through the doors, and down the halls of Ouran.

After a moment of absolute silence, the room was lively again with chatter and music. Kyoya suddenly remembered something, and took Haruhi's hand. He pulled her close, and moved the hair from her face, to reveal her bright red cheek. "Haruhi..." he started, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine sempai." she said coldly. Kyoya took half a step back.

"Haruhi..." he repeated, and she turned on him.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" she said steaming, and she turned to leave, when Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"Haruhi, wait!" he grabbed her wrist, and then pulled her down the hall, and out of the room.

"Sempai! Let go of me!" Haruhi cried, as Kyoya pulled her behind one of the columns, out of sight. "What are you doing...?" she asked cautiously. Kyoya looked at Haruhi, and dug one hand in his pocket.

"Haruhi, there's something I want to ask you," he said, and got on one knee. Haruhi took a step back, and put her hand to her mouth. "Will you..." he pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked, opened the box, to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring.

Haruhi stood still, then lowered her head, so that her hair was covering her eyes, but Kyoya could see the tears running down her cheeks. "Haruhi-" Kyoya started, but then Haruhi dropped to her knees, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Kyoya... I will marry you." she said, and Kyoya—with a little difficulty–reached back, and slipped the ring onto her finger. She removed her arms form his neck, and leaned back, but only for a moment, and then she pressed her soft lips against Kyoya's, and they held each other, in a strong embrace, as soon-to-be husband, and wife.


End file.
